


Ugly Sweater

by SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gift Making, Magic mishap, Marvin can't catch a break, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Marvin decides to try out a new spell to help him make this year's Christmas presents! What could possibly go wrong?!
Series: Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 2





	Ugly Sweater

Marvin shook his head, flakes flying down from the snow outside. He closed the door behind him, taking off his coat, hat, and gloves.

James waved to him from the couch, briefly placing his book down on the coffee table to talk. “ _How are you, Marvin? How’s the weather?_ " He signed with his hands.

“Oh, it’s _so_ warm out there! Perfect day to go to...the beach!” Marvin struggled to reply, having difficulty prying off his boot.

James rolled his eyes, standing up to help Marvin balance. “ _How’s Margaret?_ ”

“Thanks, JJ,” he said, as he continued to pull off his boots. “She’s doing great! I got some new books from her today! Can’t wait to try out some new spells!” He finally got his boots off, patting his satchel.

James smiled, going back over to the couch to read. “ _Don’t go causing too much mischief._ ”

Marvin placed his hand over his heart. “Never dream of it!” He chuckled as he made his way upstairs to his workroom. He opened the door, saying hello to Pips who began to rub his face and body against his legs.

He dropped the satchel on the table and started pulling out the books he bought, placing them on the shelves. All but one, that was.

He opened up the book, flipping through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. “This is it, Pips. I’m gonna make them the best presents in the universe.”

The feline hopped up on the table, looking at the page he’d opened to. The book seemed to be about automated processes. This particular passage involved self-knitting needles. The cat tilted his head, giving a confused meow.

“I can’t knit, and I don’t have the time to learn, so I thought I’d have the needles do the work for me! Not only that, but they’ll have magic in them; something unique for each of them, you know?” He smiled, petting Pips.

The cat seemed to frown at him, letting out a lower meow.

“Yeah, this _is_ a new spell I’m trying to learn, but trust me, it’ll be worth it! You worry too much.” Marvin pulled out the knitting supplies from his satchel, setting them next to the tome. He leaned over the table, placing his hands on either side of the book as he read through the instructions.

“Well, first thing’s first is to transfer some aura to the supplies, I guess.” He cracked his knuckles and held out his hands in front of the needles and various colors of yarn. Closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue, he concentrated on his aura. He felt the energy move down his arms, feeling it spread out from his hands and into the objects. He nodded, satisfied at finding the supplies faintly glowing green.

“Alright, what’s next?” He looked back at the book, trailing his finger over the words. “Ok...I think I get it…,” he hesitantly thought aloud.

Once again, he held out his hands, this time making a few hand gestures. The objects glow brightened ever so slightly, shaking and lifting into the air.

They promptly fell back onto the table, the needles clattering and yarn bouncing or rolling.

Pips looked up at Marvin, staring at him for a few seconds. He leapt off the table, padding off somewhere else.

“Just wait, I’m gonna make the best god damn sweaters you’ve ever seen!”

There was a muffled meow from just outside his door.

Marvin waved a hand at it, turning back to the knitting supplies. He scoffed. “What does he know? He’s a cat. I’ll show him.”

Rolling his shoulders, he went back to work, scanning the page again to make sure he hadn’t missed anything important. Slowly, the supplies began to lift off the table again. The yarn moved to wrap around one of the needles.

A smile spread across his face as he watched the other needle move into position. Putting his hands on his hips, he sat down to observe the magic in progress. This was surprisingly easier than he expected it to be, considering he knew nothing about knitting. At least now he didn’t have to learn how.

The tips of the needles moved over and under each other as they started to make the first stitches. The chosen color of yarn was teal. Marvin glanced at the needles once more as he stepped away from the table, crossing the room to his supply cabinet. “Now where did I put that healing grass…?” He fished through the multitude of jars and boxes, finally managing to pull out a small wooden box. He opened the lid, grabbing a few blades of blue colored grass.

He knew for a fact that Henrik would love a sweater that could heal things. Granted, anyone would, but hey, doctors were all about helping people and healing.

He turned back around, preparing to combine the grass with the sweater. The only problem was that it wasn’t finished yet. It wasn’t even done making the collar. 

Marvin groaned. “This is gonna take forever! At this rate, they’ll never get done. Unless…” He dashed back over to the book, skimming the passage until he found what he was looking for. “I’ll just speed up the process.”

His hands circled each other, pushing energy towards the needles and yarn as he mumbled an incantation under his breath. When he opened his eyes back up, he saw the needles moving at a much more acceptable pace. “Nice! _Now_ I can make the best god damn sweaters they’ve ever seen.”

Using his aura, he added the blades of grass, watching as the sleeves started to grow in length. Proud of himself, he headed back to his cabinet for his other supplies.

However, there was another problem that very quickly made itself apparent. He figured that the needles would continue making the other sweaters once they were done with Henrik’s. The issue with that was that they didn’t _stop_ making Henrik’s sweater.

Upon turning around, Marvin found that the sweater was far larger than he wanted it to be and getting larger by the second. 

“Oh, _shit_!” He made a mad dash for the needles, trying to grab onto them. Once again, they didn’t stop. They only continued to purl and stitch and purl and stitch, blissfully unaware of the mess that they were starting to make.

“Wait. It’ll just run out of the ball of yarn and stop itself!” Marvin assured himself.

Of course, he was wrong. As the teal wool came to an end, the ball of red wool began to unravel itself and continue the process.

Marvin panicked, trying all sorts of spells to get the needles to stop knitting. It was getting out of hand. There was yarn all over the floor.

Wait, were the needles going faster?!

Marvin knew this would not end well.

* * *

Marvin slumped on the living room couch which was draped with yarn. In fact, yarn was spread out all over the house. It was down the stairs, in the kitchen, out a window, and even caught in the ceiling fan. It was like being in a warm, soft, multicolored ocean.

Marvin’s eyes wandered back up to Henrik’s tomato face. He honestly thought he was going to explode.

Marvin smiled sheepishly. “Merry Christmas?”

And that’s when the yelling began.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. This is based on something I'd come up with off the top of my head for some dialogue in From All Sides! And now here's the full story of the event only mentioned in passing.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed my story! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! ^^


End file.
